Brother, I Love You
by ErzaScarlet-47
Summary: Bingung mau buat summary apa/Author baru /Rn'R Minna


Author : Hai minna ini fanfic pertamaku.

Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya.

Warning : Miss typo(s) di mana mana,alur telalu cepat gaje dan lain lain.

Disclaimer : Cerita asli punya saya tapi, Character Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation.

**Happy reading**

* * *

Hai namaku Kaiko Shion, berumur 16 sekolah di SMA vocaloid, di kelas 11- 2. Sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama kakakku karena kedua orang tua kami meninggal dunia karena kami yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa kakak akhir-akhir ini

Nilai-nilai di sekolahnya menurun.

Dan aku kurang mengerti perasaanku beberapa saat ini berbeda terhadap kakakku. Apakah aku menyukainya ?

* * *

**Kaiko** **pov**

* * *

"Kaiko cepat turun makanan sudah siap," panggil seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang tak lain adalah Kaito kakak yang tadi aku bicarakan.

"Yah _ani_-_chan_ sebentar." Aku segera turun dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2.

"_Ani-chan_ masakin makanan kesukaan kamu nih hari ini."

"_Arigatou_ yah _ani-chan_ ngomong ngomong ada apa ini? Tumben tumben kakak masakin masakan ke sukaanku?"

"Yah,gak ada apa apa sih emang gak boleh _ani-chan_ masakin makanan kesukaan kamu?"

"Yah,gak papa juga sih"

"Gimana enak gak masakan _ani-chan_?"

"Hahaha enak kok oh... Yah aku mau nanya tetang nilai-nilai sekolah ani-chan boleh?"

"Hahahah tentu saja boleh," jawab kaito dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jadi,gimana nilainya?" Tanyaku dengan rasa sangat ingin tau.

"Oh... Itu hmm... Agak sedikit kacau sih," jawab Kaito ragu.

"Kacau gimana? Maksudnya kacau?"

"Yah begitu hancur nilaiku entah mungkin karena aku sekarang mulai kurang belajar."dengan muka murung.

"Oh yah udah dulu yah _ani-chan_ aku mau belajar dulu besok ulangan."

Aku langsung naik ke kamarku dan membuka buku pelajaran. Yah yang bisaku bilang aku tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran ini. Tapi aku harus belajar sebisaku. Karena ini demi kakaku.

**~skip skip skip~**

* * *

-**Kaito pov**

* * *

Kring... Kring... Jam alaram berbunyi.

"Wah! Sudah jam berapa ini?!" Aku segera melihat jam.

"Sudah jam 6.30 aku bisa telat." Aku langsung beres beres mandi dan pergi ke sekolah.

"Eh... Kaiko mana?"

Aku langsung naik ke kamar kaiko dan ternyata kaiko tidak ada.

"Pasti dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu dariku."

"Oh... Yah aku lupa aku kan sudah mau telat kok malah berlama lama di sini."

Aku segera berlari sekuat tenagaku agar tidak telat dan lebih tidak baik lagi... Pelajaran pertama kyoteru-_sensei._

Malah aku belum mengerjakan PR aduh bisa kena hukuman bersihkan kamar mandi.

TIDAK ! Sesampainya diriku di sekolah.

"Koridor sudah sepi pasti sudah masuk." Setelah aku sampai di kelasku.

Tok... Tok...

"Silakan masuk" kata Kyoteru-_sensei. _

Aku masuk dengan gemetaran.

"Kenapa kamu terlambat?" Tanya Kyoteru-sensei.

"Tadi macet di jalan," Jawabku sambil cengengesan.

"Yah sudah ssilakan duduk tapi lain kli tidak boleh telat lagi." Kata Kyoteru-_sesnsei_.

Aku menghela nafas. Tumben tumben nih guru baek biasanya mah gak akan di beri ampun.

"Anak anak sekarang kumpulkan PRnya." Kata Kyoteru-_sensei_.

Waduh aku belum kerjain lagi. Anak anak lain segera maju ke depan dan mengumpul PR. Tinggal diriku yang belum.

Arghhhh gimana ini?!

"Siapa yang tidak buat PR?" Tanya kyoteru-_sensei_.

Dengan ragu ragu aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Kaito shion? Kamu belum membuat PR?"

" I-iya" jawabku dengan terbatah batah.

"Kalau begitu kamu saya beri hukuman gak boleh ikut ulangan yang ke 2 atau kamu bersihkan kamar mandi selama 1 minggu?Silakan di pilih." Kata kyoteru- _sensei_.

"Aku pilih membersihkan kamar mandi selama 1 minggu." Jawabku dari pada gak ikut ulangan.

Aku gak dapet nilai. Mending bersihin kamar mandi.

**Teng... Teng... **

"Oke anak anak jangan lupa besok ulangan dan silakan sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang." Kata Kyoteru sensei.

"Huh... Akhirnya pulang juga tapi aku masih harus membersikan kamar mandi."

Aku segera berjalan dan pergi ngambil peralatan untuk bersih-bersih kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Aku segera berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan badan yang udah lemes dah gara gara bersihin kamar mandi yang udah gak tau tuh gedenya kayak apa.

**~skip~skip~skip~**

* * *

**Kaiko**** pov (di rumah)**

* * *

"Tadaima..."

"Okairi kaito _ani-chan_" Sapaku.

"_Ani-chan _kok lama banget baru pulang?"

"Hahaha yah,tadi aku kena hukuman untuk bersihkan kamar mandi seklah karena tidak buat PR." Jawab Kaito.

"Pasti kakak cape banget mandi dulu saja air panasnya sudah ku siapkan kok."

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik aku masak untuk makan malam hari ini."

Aku segera berjalan ke dapur mengambil peralatan memulai untuk memasak.

"Kira-kira mau masak apa yah.. Hmm," Sambil melihat lemari pendingin.

"Ah... Masak sushi saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaito _ani-chan _! Makanan sudah siap ,"

"Yah,tunggu sebentar" Jawab Kaito

"Huh hari ini sangat melelahkan," gumam Kaito sambil turun tangga.

"Kaito ani-chan buruan!"

"Yah yah sabar" kata Kaito.

"Kaito ani-chan lama amat?"

"Yah hahaha maaf yah." Kata Kaito.

"Yah udah Kaito ani-chan makan aja dulu,aku mau mandi dulu." Kataku.

"Oh... Yah sudah kamu mandi dulu saja." Kata kaito

Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku dan mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Segarnya..." Gumamku.

Aku segera turun untuk makan malam.

"Pasti ani-chan sudah menunggu." Gumamku.

Saat aku lihat ani-chan sudah tertidur.

"Pasti hari ini ani-chan sangat cape," Gumamku.

"Ternyata muka ani-chan saat tidur sangat imut,"

Aku segera mengambil selimut buat ani-chan.

"Aku merasa aku menyukai ani-chanku sendiri."

"Kaiko jangan pikir aneh aneh ini an-chanmu." Gumamku.

Lama kelamaan aku lama lama sadar. Ternyata perasaan sukaku terhadap ani-chanku lebih dari seorang kakak.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Author : Gimana ceritanya ? Gaje yah ?

Gomen minna maklum masih amatir.

Dan ceritanya terlalu pendek hehehe. Oke akan ku terima komentar kalian tentang ceritaku. Minna review minna ?

Special thaks buat :

Si pencinta luka & seorang Kagamination yang sudah nemenin setiap hari di sekolah dan ngasi saran buat cerita ini thanks yah.

Si penggemar gakupo temen yang sudah bantu aku buat cerita ini dan memberi aku semangat thanks yah.

Dan buat kalian yang udah baca cerita ini thanks yah.


End file.
